Lucy Pevensie and The Cursed Wardrobe
by phoenix shotgun 47
Summary: Lucy steps into the wardrobe, but finds herself at Hogwarts. Harry PotterNarnia crossover. A little bit of Alias. RR
1. through the wardrobe

Title: Lucy Pevensie and the Cursed Wardrobe

Author: phoenix shotgun 47

Rating: T

Summary: Harry Potter/Narnia crossover. Lucy steps into the wardrobe and finds herself at Hogwarts, not Narnia. R/R

Disclaimer: The Chronicles of Narnia and Harry Potter do not belong to me. The belong to other people, who are a lot luckier than me.

A/N: This is just something I wrote for class. My first try at a Harry Potter and Narnia fic. There are a few ALIAS related things through out the story, but not quiet enough to call this a crossover with ALIAS.

Chapter One: Through the Wardrobe

I felt my heartbeat begin to quicken as I stepped back into the darkness. I could hear my brother, Peter, counting loudly.

"48,47,46…" he chanted as I closed the wardrobe door.

I took another step backward, letting the fur coats envelop me. Peter's voice grew fainter as I reached my hand backward to feel for the back of the wardrobe. I quickly recoiled as my hand brushed up against something wet.

I pivoted around and gasped. To my surprise, I saw before me a forest full of tall, gloomy tress. Snow covered everything like a soft blanket. I stepped into this hidden world, the snow crunching underneath my shoes. The sky was dark and I heard howls nearby. I quickly walked away, not wanting to run into the creatures that called this dreadful forest home. The sky was dark and the full moon was bright. I wandered around, following a light trail out of the forest, past a lake, and onto an open field where I came upon a tall pole. Looking up, there a loop at the top, so high that it seemed to be touching the clouds. The falling snow stopped briefly and I could study my surroundings better. I had stepped into what seemed to be a stadium. At each end, there were 3 tall poles.

Suddenly, I heard voices and the rhythmic stamping of feet. I frantically spun around, looking for the way back to the forest. I found that the faint path I had followed was now buried under the snow. I ended up back at the pole and spun around desperately, looking for the wardrobe. The voices grew dangerously close and I held my breath, flattening my self against the pole.

"Hey, I think there's someone over by the goal." I cringed as the voice pierced the silence.

"Potter, go check it out." A man sneered.

Through the light snow, I saw a tall figure wrapped in a dark cloak approach. He had a stick pointed out in front of him.

"Lumos." He muttered so quietly, I could barely hear it against the howling wind. All of a sudden, a spark of light erupted from the end of his stick. I stood absolutely still, sensing the amount of power he possessed.

I saw him stiffen as he approached, perhaps bracing himself for an attack. As he raised the light to my face, his shoulders relaxed. He quickly took in my appearance before shouting back to his companions.

"It's a teenage girl. She looks like a muggle." I noted his British accent.

I finally mustered up some courage and spoke. "What's a… what's a muggle?" My teeth chattered. I had finally noticed the extreme cold and rubbed my frozen arms.

"A muggle is someone who can't perform magic." He said as he took his cloak off and placed it lightly on my shivering shoulders. "Come on."

I silently followed him, studying him. He was tall, with shaggy black hair and vibrant emerald green eyes which were slightly hidden by his glasses. A lightning bolt shaped scar was visible on his forehead.

"Magic?" I stated, remembering his words. "Are you a wizard?" I asked sarcastically.

He glanced at me briefly before he replied. "Yes."

We trudged along in silence the rest of the way to his group. I was too shocked and scared to speak.

"Alright, I want everyone to get back up to the school, now!" The same voice I had heard earlier snapped. About half a dozen boys and girls got on what looked like broomsticks and kicked off, soaring toward the gigantic castle that loomed in the distance.

"And Potter." The man said, turning back to the boy standing at my side. "Take her back up to the school and find Dumbledore. I'll meet you there." He took off and left us, once again in an awkward silence.

"Don't mind him, Professor Snape is always horrible." The boy said turning to me. "I'm Harry by the way. Harry Potter." He extended his hand.

I gladly accepted it and replied. "I'm Lucy Pevensie."

"I know this is a lot to take in," he said, "and that we've just met, but you're going to have to trust me." he sat on the broomstick and held out his hand.

I looked at the broomstick briefly and decided that it was my best option. I took his hand and positioned myself behind him.

"Are you ready?" he asked. I nodded. "Okay, hold on tight." The broom gave a sudden lurch and I found myself suspended high about the ground. My heart skipped a beat as I glanced around at the scenery below me. I felt a rush of adrenaline pound through my veins. The wind whipped my hair back wildly. It was a short ride to the castle and we landed in a small courtyard at the bottom of a set of steps.

"Follow me." he shouted over his shoulder as he ran up the steps. I caught up with he and we stopped at a door. "Earwax." He muttered and the door opened to reveal more stairs.

After another long trip up a seemingly endless flight of stairs, we reached yet another door. Without knocking, Harry pushed it open and stepped inside, gesturing for me to follow. I took a tentative step forward, glancing around. It was an oval shaped office, filled with a large variety of contraptions and gadgets that I found unrecognizable. At the far end of the brightly lit room was a desk and sitting at that desk was a man. He was old with white hair and a long beard that almost reached the floor. A pair of half moon glasses rested on his slightly crooked nose. He had soft blue eyes, which seemed to probe deep within me looking for an answer to a question I wasn't even told. His eyes lingered on mine for a moment before he spoke.

"Harry, I assume you didn't have go through with detention after all." He said quietly.

"No Professor. We were getting ready to head into the forest when we found her." Harry replied.

"Lucy Pevensie." I said, extending my hand.

"Professor Albus Dumbledore. Ah, so you are a Pevensie." He said. "I believe you have 3 siblings, 1 sister and 2 brothers."

"Yes… I do. But… how did you know?" I gasped marveled by these people's vast knowledge.

"Before I explain things to you, I need to know how you got here." He replied adjusting his glasses.

I sat down in the chair in front of him and explained how I had stumbled upon this strange new world. As my story neared an end, he was shaking his head in understanding.

"Everything is making sense now." He mumbled, rising. "You see, the house you are staying at used to be the old headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. We used that wardrobe for quick transportation from the headquarters to the school."

My mind raced as I sorted through my many questions before finally choosing one. "So… how do I get back?"

"It's quiet simple actually. You just have to find the wardrobe again. We had it cursed so that every time it was used, the one in the school would move to a new location. There was a specific pattern to where it relocated itself." He paused and frowned slightly. "Unfortunately, when Voldemort nearly died, the Order had to completely disappear. His followers were angry and wanted revenge. All of our meeting places were hidden, many were destroyed. I presume that amidst all the chaos, no one ever got rid of the wardrobe. That also means that no one kept track of the it's movements."

"So, you're saying that it could be anywhere at all." I replied.

"Anywhere within the borders of the school." Dumbledore replied gloomily.

"So… I have no way to get home." I whispered, my voice shaking.

"Not until we find the other wardrobe." He looked over at me. "You should get some sleep. It's been a long night for you."

Harry got up to leave but I stopped him. "Wait… what is this Order doing? Who is Voldemort? Can you really do magic… there's so much I don't understand."

Dumbledore sighed and sank back into his seat. "Lord Voldemort is the most evil wizard of this century." He glanced briefly at Harry who had returned to his seat. "The Order was committed to stopping him and his followers from harming other witches, wizards, and muggles." He paused again and Harry nodded gloomily. "Harry was the one who finally put an end to Voldemort's reign. Voldemort tried to kill him, but the curse backfired and Voldemort almost died." He continued to explain what had happened to Harry since Voldemort had began to regain power. I was so caught up in the story that I didn't hear the door creak open or the silent footsteps that echoed on the floor behind me. I wasn't aware of another presence in the room until a familiar sneer boomed behind me.

"Dumbledore, I see you have taken the liberty of telling her the story."

"Yes. I hope you don't have any problems with that." he replied.

"You know where I stand on this. The more who know, the more chances He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will have to breach our inner circle, to infiltrate the Order." Snape said coldly, his greasy black hair shining in the candlelight.

"We can worry about that later. Our first priority is to find the wardrobe again and get Lucy home." He turned to Harry. "Harry please take her to Gryffindor common room with you. Have Herminone get a bed for her. Send Professor McGonagall up here as well. Tell her we're having an emergency meeting.

Harry nodded and made his way toward the door. I could see that he wanted to know what they were going to plan but yet he refrained from asking. I, on the other hand, wanted answers.

"Wait a minute. I want to know more. Can you really perform magic? What is Gryffindor? Where am I…" Dumbledore cut me off before I could continue.

"I know you must have a million questions but…"

"A million questions? I wish I only had a million questions!" I shouted.

"And you will get some answers." Dumbledore said kindly. "But we need to figure out how we are going to search the school before we get to anything else."

I knew that there was some other hidden reason. I took a deep breath and marched out, not letting my anger overpower me. Harry was waiting at the door and I absentmindedly followed him, fuming. I looked up when we reached a painting of a fat lady.

"Balderdash." Harry said. The painting nodded and moved aside. We climbed through the opening and entered what I deduced was the Gryffindor common room. There were two figures sitting by the fire. They jumped up as we walked into the room.

"Harry! Where have you been? We were so worried." A girl said coming up and hugging him.

"Yeah. I didn't see what happened to you after Snape sent us off." The red haired boy said. "Lucky we got out of detention though!" Their eyes finally rested on me after the enthusiastic greetings.

"Ron, Hermione, this is Lucy Pevensie." Harry said.

"The girl that was on the Quidditch field? No way." Ron said staring at me. "What are you doing here?"

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione scolded. "Don't be so rude. I'm Hermione Granger." She said turning to me.

"Dumbledore wants you to get a bed for her Hermione." Harry said.

"Ofcourse. Here follow me." she said happily as she took my hand and led me up yet another flight of twisting stairs. She pushed open a wooden door and I found myself in a room with 5 four-poster beds. "I hope this will do. The other girls just left for Christmas Break so the school is practically deserted. You can have this bed." She said patting the bed that had some freshly laid clothes on them. "It looks like the house elves sent some clothes up. You can change into some pajamas. I'll be right back." She said and politely left the room. I quickly changed into my pajamas and slowly opened the door. I could hear the 3 friends talking quietly in the room below. I slowly tiptoed down the steps.

"Are you sure we can trust her. I mean she could be a Death Eater for all we know." Ron whispered as he paced around the room.

"I'm not entirely sure either Ron. But Dumbledore trusts her… so that's going to have to be enough." Harry replied.

"But Dumbledore also trusts Snape and he could be working with You-Know-Who." Ron said.

"Look, she seems like a nice girl." Hermione said. "The way you described her, she seems to know anything about the magic world."

"True… but you never know." Ron muttered. "She could just be a really good actress."

"Guys, this is ridiculous. I know a lot has happened and that we have to be careful like Harry said, but Dumbledore trusts her so that will have to do." Hermione snapped.

"You know Hermione, you really surprise me. I would have thought that you of all people would be warning us to be careful." Ron snickered. "She could very well be listening in on our conversation."

I quickly retreated to the room and closed the door. I breathed in a sigh of relief when I heard no footsteps coming up the stairs. I slipped into bed and stared up at the ceiling until I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. nightmares, dream, and memories

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, and the Chronicles of Narnia do not belong to me.

A/N: Sorry for the wait, I've been doing stuff for Memorial Day and I've barely been home, and I'm still looking for someone to beta this for me. And my best friend's dad just died this morning.

So anyways, here's the next chapter.

**Chapter Two: Nightmares, Dreams, and Memories**

Harry sat down by the fire, thinking. Why did this girl look so familiar? He racked his brain for some sort of answer, but none came. Ron had already gone up to bed, tired or arguing with Hermione. She had gone and checked on Lucy.

"I just can't figure this out, it's like I've seen her before." Harry said ask Hermione sat down beside him.

"Same here. But I think I figured it out." Hermione handed Harry a photo she had been clutching in her hands.

It was a picture of Harry's parents' wedding. Hermione pointed to two people who looked like Lucy's parents. They were standing in the corner, waving and smiling, with a small baby boy in their arms.

"That's her parents alright," Harry replied. "But I've seen _her_ before, Hermione. I know I've seen her before. In a dream, maybe, I don't know anymore."

"Well, Harry, don't let it bother you. You should get some sleep." Hermione said, before she returned to the girls' dormitory. Harry stared at the fire for a few more minutes before going off to bed.

_Harry walked down the long corridor. The floorboards beneath him creaked under his weight. He stopped when he reached an open door. He slowly opened it._

_The room smelled damp and the curtains were pulled back. There was a large rug on the floor, which was covered in slimy, green vines. The only pieces of furniture were a small table and two chairs. He looked up at the walls and saw that they were adorned with pictures._

_There was a girl standing in the corner, next to the fireplace. Her face was turned away from his so he couldn't identify her. Two figures were standing in front of he. One of them was holding her wand out menacingly. Though Harry couldn't make out any of the conversation, he could tell that the woman was threatening the girl. The other person stayed in the shadows, silently watching._

_The woman muttered some words and a jet of green light erupted from her wand. It hit the girl squarely in the chest and sent her flying into the wall next to Harry. He slowly turned around and looked at the figure laying on the floor._

_A dead Lucy Pevensie stared up at him with blank eyes._

_He turned back to her killer and saw the mystery figure step out from the safety of the darkness._

_Lord Voldemort's piercing eyes met his._

Harry awoke suddenly, an unbelievable amount of pain searing through his scar. His hand went immediately to his flaming forehead. He yelped in pain.

Ron sat up slowly. "Harry? What are you doing, mate?" he asked drowsily.

"Nothing, Ron. It was just a dream." Harry replied. The pain had subsided and he lay back down. "Go back to sleep."

"Alright. Sweet dreams." Ron replied and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

_It was just a dream. It was just a dream._ Harry repeated to himself as he slipped back into a restless sleep.

The next morning, Hermione woke me up, saying that Dumbledore wanted us to meet him. I groaned, wanting more sleep but I slipped out of bed. After taking a quick shower and changing into their school robes, I met them at the entrance to the common room.

"Hey… what's the name of this school?" I had just realized that I still didn't know.

"Hogwarts." Ron replied.

_That's an odd name,_ I thought as we stepped out and walked back toward Dumbledore's office.

"So, what's Gryffindor?" I asked as we turned the corner.

"Gryffindor is one of the school's founders. There was Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw. So that's why we have 4 houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw." Hermione replied.

"So how do you get into a house?" I questioned.

"Well the sorting hat does that." Hermione replied. "But everyone who gets into each house has to have a certain trait. Gryffindors are brave. Slytherins are ambitious. Ravenclaws are clever and Hufflupuffs are hard workers."

"Wow. That's amazing." I commented when she explained how the hat worked. When we had entered Dumbledore's office, there were quiet a few more people this time.

"Lucy, this is Arthur and Molly Weasley," Dumbledore said pointing to a couple who I assumed where Ron's parents. "And their sons Fred, and George." They were twins with the signature red Weasley hair. "And this is Remus Lupin an old professor here. This is Tonks." He said gesturing to a woman with spiky pink hair and violet eyes. "and ofcourse Professor Minerva McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house." Snape was also present, standing silently in the back. "These people will be helping you find the wardrobe." His eyes flickered to Ron, Harry, and Hermione. "And I'm sure you three will be able to help as well." He paused and Remus Lupin continued.

"We've divided the school grounds into sections." He opened up a map. We all leaned closer to get a better look. "There are 13 of us, so we have groups of two. Fred and George you have the Quidditch field and surrounding areas. Snape and Albus, you've got the Forbidden Forest. Tonks, Professor McGonagall you've got the area near Hogsmeade. Mr. Weasley and Hermione, you'll be searching with Hagrid near his house. Mrs. Weasley and Ron, you have the 3rd floor of the castle. And Hermione, Lucy, and I will take floor 4. As soon as everyone is sure that their area is clear, we can start searching the rest of the castle, starting at the top. If you find anything, send a message to Dumbledore. We'll all meet back at the castle at lunch time."

Everyone nodded and the room slowly emptied. "Before we get started, let's grab some breakfast." Lupin said. We stopped by the Great Hall and grabbed a couple muffins. A few of the students stranded here over Christmas looked up at me curiously but didn't say a word, at least until we left the room. I quietly munched on the blueberry muffin as we climbed a series of steps and reached the 4th floor.

"Alright, there are a lot of rooms on this floor, so Miss Pevensie I hope you wouldn't mind keeping track." I nodded as Lupin pulled out his wand and opened the first door. "Lumos." He shouted and the room erupted with light. Room after room we searched, but came up with nothing.

"So, you used to be a professor here." I said, desperate to fill the silence with conversation.

"Yes, I taught Defense Against the Dark Arts when Harry was…13, in his 3rd year here." Lupin replied.

"And you were the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had." Hermione said brightly.

"So how long have you been going here… to Hogwarts." I asked.

"Well since I was 10. I've been here for 5 years now." Hermione said as we exited another room. _So they're just as old as I am_, I thought, _15_.

We continued our conversation, me asking questions, and the two of them offering answers until it was time for lunch. After eating, we headed back up to Dumbledore's office for some privacy. It turned out that no one had found anything worth looking into.

Our search was fruitless for a few more days. I became closer friends with Hermione and met Ron's little sister Ginny. Harry and Ron were starting to trust me more as the days wore on. Dumbledore never got around to answering my questions, but I understood that he was dealing with a lot. Snape and Lupin were beginning to get worried. "Dumbledore, we need to find this wardrobe before the other students get back. Once the whole school returns it'll be harder to keep this under control." Snape said. We were once again gathered in Dumbledore's office, after dinner one cold Thursday night.

"For once I agree with you Severus." Lupin said. "Once the students see her they'll ask questions. We're having a hard enough time keeping the half a dozen students here from investigating. We can't handle keeping this a secret from hundreds of students."

"I know. We will find the wardrobe before anyone else returns." Dumbledore said.

"That gives us a week Dumbledore. It's not going to be enough." Snape retorted.

"We just need to think of another plan. Where would the wardrobe appear." Tonks put in.

They discussed several possibilities before Dumbledore turned to the 4 of us. "It's time you 4 get to bed. You'll need your energy tomorrow if we want to keep looking.

We nodded glumly and exited the room. When we got back to the common room, no one was tired, so we slipped into out pajamas and sat by the fire, talking.

Suddenly, the fire crackled and a voice emitted from the fire. "Harry?"

Harry jumped up and ran to the fire. "Sirius?" Ron and Hermione followed and knelt down beside him. "Sirius, what are you doing?"

I came to offer you some help." The person said. I walked cautiously forward, drawn by curiosity. "Particularly you." he nodded toward me. "You look so much like your mother and father." He sighed.

"You… you knew my parents." I said stunned.

"Yes I did… your dad is a good friend of mine… I'm sorry…" he whispered for more than one reason. "But I don't have time to explain. I broke into a muggle home and they might be back any minute. Look, there are a few places that I used to go to with your father when we were kids, Harry, and I think that the wardrobe might be there. The library might be able to help you but The Room of Re…" There were footsteps coming down the stairs and before Sirius could finish he was gone with a small pop. We quickly stood up and twirled around to see the intruder. Ginny Weasley came down the stairs, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Ginny, what are you doing up?" Ron asked.

"I could ask the very same thing." She replied, drawing closer.

"We're trying to have a private conversation. Go back to bed." Ron said, slightly agitated.

"I am 14 years old _Ronald_ and I can do what I want." She shot back.

"Ginny please, we are dealing with important stuff and you just ruined our plans." Ron said.

Ginny looked like she was about to protest, but Ron glared at her. "Fine!" she stomped back up to her room angrily.

"Ron, you didn't have to be so harsh." I said as Ginny disappeared from sight.

"Yes, I did. If it hadn't been for her, we would have known where the bloody wardrobe was and you could go home. Then everything would be back to normal and I wouldn't have to waste my vacation for someone I don't even know." Ron said hotly.

"Are you trying to get rid of me! Is that the only reason you were helping?" I said choking back tears.

"Well, if it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't be spending my entire Christmas vacation searching the bloody school with my mother for a stupid wardrobe!" he shouted.

"Ron keep it down." Hermione hissed.

"Don't bother, Hermione." I said as I walked back up to my room, my spirits down.

It wasn't until my head hit the pillow did the tears start to fall. That man, Sirius, said that he knew my parents. And that reminded me of how much I missed them. My mother had died when I was 6, from a heart attack. And 47 days ago, my dad had died in a car crash. Dad's car was run off the road and into the river. They never found his body and everyone presumed he was dead. People said that there was no way he could have survived the freezing water. The police had said it was just an accident, and that they road was slippery with ice. But what if it wasn't. What if those people, the people the Order was fighting, had killed him? That could mean that I, along with my siblings were in danger. At these thoughts, I slowly drifted to sleep.

The next morning, I walked out of the common room without a word to Ron. Hermione and I met with Lupin at the east entrance to the 7rd floor. Hermione relayed the information that we had gotten from Sirius.

Lupin nodded. "I should have thought of this earlier. The Room of Requirement." He turned left and walked down a flight of stairs.

"Lupin… sir… Sirius said that he knew my parents… that he was friends with my dad." I said slowly.

"He said what?" Lupin said, turning to me. "He shouldn't have said that." he mumbled, looking away.

"What do you mean." I asked.

"Look… I'm not the person who should be telling you this. Dumbledore didn't want you to worry." He began.

"I have a right to know. They're my parents." I insisted. "Was my dad a wizard?" I guessed.

"Yes, Lucy, he is… and your mom is a witch." Lupin said. I silently noted his use of the present tense. He had said _is_ not _was_. "Your dad is a good guy, he is really devoted to the Order. Your mom seemed to be nice too. But one night we found out that your mother betrayed us." He paused as we ran up another flight of steps. "We found out she was a Death Eater. Voldemort had sent her to become friends with those in the Order and try to find out our secrets. The only reason she had married your father was to get information on our operations. Her betrayal led to the massacre of many witches and wizards working for the Order. Then she died. Many of us believed she had faked her death. What happened to your father confirmed it. We think that she came out of hiding to kidnap your father. What she wants, we don't know. We can only guess."

My legs felt like jelly. _My mother and father were alive! But my mother tried to kill my father. This couldn't be happening… this is just a dream…just a horrible nightmare…_

My thoughts were interrupted when Hermione put her hand on my shoulder. She smiled kindly and nodded toward a door. I looked over at it. We had reached the Room of Requirement.

"Alright Lucy, all you have to do for the room to work is to think of what you need. If you think of the wardrobe, it'll be on the other side of the door when you open it. But you have to concentrate."

_I need to find the wardrobe. I need to find the wardrobe to get home. I need the wardrobe. The wardrobe._ I thought as I reached for the handle. I flung the door open and stepped into the room. Just like Lupin had said, the wardrobe was in the room.

"Well done Lucy! I'd better send a message out to Dumbledore." Lupin raised his wand and muttered a spell. Within seconds Dumbledore and Snape where standing outside the door.

"Ah… the Room of Requirement, how clever." Dumbledore said softly as he stepped in with Snape on his tail.

"The others will be here in a few minutes." Snape said.

"All you have to do Lucy, is to step into the wardrobe. No spells. No incantations. No potions." Dumbledore said.

"Wait, I'm not leaving without my father." Dumbledore and Snape looked surprised.

"How did you find out?" Snape looked over and Lupin who hung his head in shame. "Why did you tell her!" he snapped accusingly.

"She had a right to know. Besides she would have found out sooner or later." Lupin said.

Dumbledore sighed. "You're right. What happened to Harry shouldn't happen to her." he glanced over at me. "Look we know you want to find your father but you will be of little help. You can't do magic."

"Then you can teach me. There are plenty of professors here who could teach me." I replied

"It takes years to become a good witch." Snape hissed.

"Then I better get started." I retorted.

The three adults looked at each other. Their heads snapped around as the door opened and Tonks and Professor McGonagall strode inside. Lupin explained the situation to them and McGonagall frowned.

"Well you certainly do have a right, but we live in dangerous times. Voldemort is returning to power." She said.

"That's one more reason for me to learn magic. That way I could protect my siblings." I reasoned.

"She has a point." Hermione said quietly.

Dumbledore seemed to think about this before finally saying. "You're right, she does have a point. I think it's time you brought your siblings back here. They need to know the truth. If we can teach all 4 of you, you'll be safer." He looked over to McGonagall who nodded in agreement. Tonks smiled and nodded as well.

"Alright, I think that is a good idea. We'll be able to keep a closer eye on them now." Lupin added.

"Well fine. It might not be the best move but if you all think this is necessary there is nothing I can do to stop you." Snape replied.

Seconds after the unanimous agreement, the rest of the group walked in. A tall man entered the room with them.

"Lucy, this is Rubius Hagrid. He's the keeper of the grounds." Dumbledore pointed to the extremely tall man. I shook his hand.

"Well this is it then." Arthur Weasley said sadly. "I guess this is good bye."

"Not exactly Arthur." Dumbledore said. "but it's important that Lucy goes as soon as she can. While she's gone I'll explain everything." Dumbledore took a step toward me. "People might already know that you are here. You have to get them here as quickly as possible. Only a few seconds of time have passed since you entered the wardrobe in your world. When you get back, we'll all be here, okay."

"Thanks, Dumbledore." I whispered.

"We won't close the door so the wardrobe will say here." He said.

After a minute of silence, Lupin spoke up. "I'll go with her. She needs protection."

"That's a good idea." McGonagall said nodding.

"Yes, I suppose it is. Just make sure you aren't seen by anyone but the children." Dumbledore said. Lupin nodded and stepped toward the wardrobe. He opened the door and taking once last glance back, I followed him. My heartbeat began to quicken as I stepped into the darkness. I could hear my brother, Peter, counting loudly.

"25,24,23…" he chanted as I passed the fur coats. According to his counting, only 20 seconds had passed. I wouldn't have believed what had happened if Lupin hadn't come with me.

I took another step forward, following Lupin, who held his wand in front of him for light. Peter's voice grew louder and louder as I reached forward to feel for the door. My hand brushed up against the brass handle. Lupin nodded in the dim light and I pushed the door open. 

"3,2,1." I heard Peter shout. I could hear his footsteps as he came toward the room.

I stuck my head out of the room just as he turned the corner.

"Hey, Lucy, you did know that the point of the game is to _hide_ right." he smiled. His smile quickly faded as Lupin stepped out from behind the door. "Lucy get away from him." he grabbed my arm. "Who are you?"

"Peter. It's okay. He's a friend." I turned to him. "Listen to me. You have to trust me. Can you get Susan and Edmond and meet me back here? Please." I begged him.

"Lucy, I want and explanation. Who is that guy?"

"Peter, I don't want to have to explain things more than once. Please, just get Susan and Edmond." I reasoned.

He looked ready to argue then decided against it. "Oh, alright. Then you'll tell all of us what's going on."

Lupin turned to me "We don't have time to tell them anything. We have to get back quickly. Dumbledore can help explain when we get back." I nodded.

It only took Peter a few minutes to get Susan and Edmond. All three of them had a million questions.

"Look, we don't have time to explain." I said. "You need to come with me. We have to go away."

"Lucy, what are you talking about?" Peter said. "We aren't going anywhere."

"Listen Peter, we are in danger. And I met these people who can help." I gestured to Lupin.

Before Peter could protest, a loud bang was heard downstairs.

"They're here." Lupin murmured. "Go!" he shouted. "Send Dumbledore with help." He pulled out his wand and stepped toward the door.

I nodded and grabbed Peter's hand. "Let's go!" I shouted.

"Lucy this is ridiculous." Peter protested as I pulled him, Susan, and Edmond into the wardrobe.

"Lucy, let's go downstairs and talk to…" another loud bang came from downstairs before Susan could finish.

"If we stay here we'll get hurt, even killed! Come on!" I shrieked. I was beginning to panic.

"Alright Lucy. We'll go." Edmund said and walked toward the back of the closet.

"Don't close the door." I said to Peter who had his hand on the knob. He shrugged and continued to walk.

It only took a few precious seconds to reach Hogwarts again but it felt like and eternity. I saw the stunned look on my siblings faces as they stepped into the Room of Requirement.

I quickly told Dumbledore that he needed to help Lupin. Before anyone reached the wardrobe, Lupin was flung out. He landed in a heap a few yards away from me and lay still. I looked up as his assailant stepped out in long wizard robes.

The next few seconds passed by in slow motion. My own tears clouded my vision as the intruder raised her wand. I was only vaguely aware of people screaming, of sparks erupting, and Dumbledore yelling for me to move.

"Mom?" I was barely able to whisper as her spell hit me. Just before my eyes shut, I saw a small, evil smile of triumph grace her face. Then I slipped to the floor and a cold darkness encompassed me.

A/N: I won't be able to update for a couple of weeks. I'm going on vacation to Las Vegas and then to LA.


End file.
